


That’s What Love Is

by redcurlzbychoice



Series: (From the Earth below to the Heavens above) That‘s how Far and Funny is Love [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Absolutely Redundant Smut Storywise, And that second ‘First Time’ Tag, But Quite Important For Their Relationship, Crowley’s Bedroom, Crowley’s London Flat, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Is that Porn? Or rather Explicit Innuendo?, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, No beta we fall like Crowley, Poetic Porn, Porn with Feelings, Porn with Lots of Feelings and Reassurance, Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), That bus scene, Yeah First Time Finally, first time lovers, hopefully, sensual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcurlzbychoice/pseuds/redcurlzbychoice
Summary: “Aziraphale, you really want this?“ Crowley had asked gingerly, again, earlier in this all transforming night, when they had lain stretched out on the bed on Crowley‘s heavenly tartan spread.Crowley‘s head still was spinning from inhaling this faint but so intoxicating scent of Aziraphale‘s neck. This neck, unapproachable for millennia, that now was arched to expose velveteen skin, responding to every caress of Crowley’s passionate fingertips. This neck, that vibrated softly with faint moans as Crowley‘s lips breathed devout kisses onto its splendid surface.“Dear, do go on, please.“*************Storywise, this is redundant, fluffy smut.Relationship-wise, it’s indeed a revelation, also very much in the original meaning of the Latin ‘revelare’ (unveil, lay bare) ...Also, they talk quite a lot. Crowley‘s not going to rush after all these years, and at last, he’s going exactly at Aziraphale’s speed. Though speed limits might need to be reconsidered.*************
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: (From the Earth below to the Heavens above) That‘s how Far and Funny is Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535789
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	That’s What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of yet another author’s venture on that bus scene post-Armageddon and what will follow...  
> Titles by courtesy of the unrivalled Mr. Freddie Mercury. May he party in peace.
> 
> A minor Content Warning:  
> A couple of inculpable words might be used, esp in the latter part, not exactly within their, well, “traditional” range of context.

“Aziraphale, you really want this?“ Crowley had asked gingerly, again, earlier in this all transforming night, when they had lain stretched out on the bed on Crowley‘s heavenly tartan spread. 

Crowley‘s head still was spinning from inhaling this faint but so intoxicating scent of Aziraphale‘s neck. This neck, unapproachable for millennia, that now was arched to expose velveteen skin, responding to every caress of Crowley’s passionate fingertips. This neck, that vibrated softly with faint moans as Crowley‘s lips breathed devout kisses onto its splendid surface.

“Dear, do go on, please,“ he was invited, and he obligingly opened the buttons of Aziraphale’s waistcoat with his long fingers, one by one. Crowley skimmed the fabric of Aziraphale‘s bared pale blue shirt with his fingertips as if the skin underneath had been already bared as well, probing the soft belly for the very first time. 

“Do go on, Crowley, dearest, will you?“ he was eagerly encouraged, and he willed open tiny buttons of the blue shirt and the merino undervest with his teeth and tongue, revealing layer by layer, leaving his Angel gasping, clearly not from wondrous adoration at the prowess of his mouth alone. At last Crowley reached that deepest layer of Aziraphale’s cocoon, and he awed the beauty that he saw unveiled.

Crowley’s breath sweeped the fair soft curls that decorated Aziraphale‘s chest, his abdomen. The scent surging up from these curls, this skin engulfed Crowley and he succumbed to its angelic opulence.

“ Will you ... will you go on, love? Please?“ he was urged, but he did not obey, not yet. Not because he was a wily demon, but because he was Crowley, clever and prudent, and in love, so much in love. This love made him observe the hint of an insecure quiver in Aziraphale’s voice. Never he’d let himself be urged into something his Angel might feel uneasy about.

So, kneeling by his Angel’s side, Crowley continued to trace the golden curls on Aziraphale’s body diligently with his fingers, his palms, his lips, and he indeed was gratified with some of the most appreciative sounds he‘d ever heard from his Angel. Crowley smiled.

He felt Aziraphale‘s hands rise to caress the bared skin at his own waist, and suddenly his shirt and vest were gone, as were Aziraphale’s own garments, leaving both of them half naked, taking in the sight of each other in a way they had never been able before.

Aziraphale‘s gaze rested on Crowley’s chest, to be joined by delicate hands, and a happy smile played around the corners of the angel’s eyes, too, as his fingers played with Crowley’s heavy silver necklace, his imitation of a tie, his perky hair.

“You are so beautiful, my love. Truly beautiful. All of you. Inside and out, yourself and this most admirable facade, too,“ His voice was overflowing with wondrous adoration as his studious hands caressed the surface of Crowley’s chest. “To think I denied myself, us, these feelings for so long. Dearest, ...“

“Shhhhsh, Angel, ‘s ok. No regrets, ’k?“ 

Crowley leaned in to his Angel, to steal another sweet kiss. He was caught instantly though, his lips detained by Aziraphale, who swiftly buried his hands in the soft mass of ember hair and pulled him in closer.

Crowley responded eagerly, his tongue playfully entwining again with Aziraphale’s (how fast they were getting expert at this), his hands tracing his Angels jaw, his soft neck, the downy curls on his torso. 

He suddenly felt a new urge in Aziraphale’s fingers, guiding his head to follow his hands, and his lips found themselves wandering the trail of his fingers, adorning his Angel’s delicate facade with kisses and soft breaths that made Aziraphale shiver and moan once more.

Crowley, too, trembled as he skimmed over Aziraphale‘s bare body with his hands and his lips, burying his face in the softness of this adorable abdomen, taking in once more the heavenly scent of Aziraphale’s skin. 

“Angel!“ he barely could whisper. 

“Yes, darling? Do go on, will you?“

This time, the quiver was more distinct.

“Angel!“ Crowley pulled himself up to look directly into Aziraphale’s eyes. “Aziraphale, we don’t need to do this if you don‘t really want to. _I_ don’t need to. This,“ he made a gesture embracing their bared bodies, the tingling of their lips, “is more than I‘d ever - dared to dream of.“

“But I do want, dearest. I _want_ to feel you. It might - it might be our only night. It‘s just... I never really ...“

Aziraphale greeted him with the most trusting, hopeful and determined fearful smile he had ever seen. 

Involuntarily Crowley’s eyes closed, but he willed them open again. The tableau was ravishing. Aziraphale lying on the bed. _His_ bed. His white blonde hair melted into the pattern of the tartan fabric, the soft skin of his torso unveiled for the first time in millennia. The curls on his sternum and pecs so fair Crowley could hardly see them in the contrast of the dimly lit bedroom and Aziraphale’s glowing body.

Since Mesopotamia, when Crowley had more sensed than actually seen them peeking through the neckline hem of Aziraphale’s tunic, he had wondered what it would feel like to touch these fair curls, and now he _knew_!

He must have let out a noise of awe, as Aziraphale expression shifted to astonished. 

It pierced Crowley’s soul to see his Angel so fragile, so bare. Aziraphale‘s gaze still was full of love, yet full of fear. 

“No one’s going to hurt you, not anymore, they won’t! I never will, I promise!“ Crowley heard himself splutter, and both knew very well it wasn’t bodily pains Aziraphale was most afraid of.

His Angel had for millennia been looked down upon. Only today Crowley had seen Gabriel frowning on the most beautiful being in the universe, and he felt a hellfire of hot urge to rip the prickhead’s non existing heart out on their next encounter.

“Aziraphale, will you do something for me?“ he suddenly knew how to act, what to ask of his Angel.

“Sure, my love, whatever you want“, Aziraphale answered clearly perplexed. 

“Will you ... will you help me to make love for the first time in my whole damned life? I mean, real love? Nothing to do with tempting or inducing sinful thoughts. Will you grant me with your love and help me through it, because I have never lovedanyone before like this. And I‘m afraid, too. Please, Angel, will you?“ He heard the pleading in his voice himself, but he didn‘t care anymore. Because here they were, their bodies halfway naked already. They had bared their souls as well and were about to shed all other restraints. In the morning they might have to face the forces of heaven and hell craving for their destruction. 

Crowley truly was afraid like he‘d never been before in his demonic existence. 

“Angel, please? It feels like you‘ve been given to me just now and you might be taken away from me tomorrow and I don’t dare to mess up any precious moment, and I‘ve never done anything like this before and I‘m flatly afraid of messing it up and... Angel, please!“

Aziraphale looked at him, and Crowley observed his expression shift from fear to understanding to enlightenment, all playing in his face on a backdrop of love, sheer love, love for the world and - most and best of all - love for Crowley, to resolve in determination worth of an Angel to guard the Gates of Paradise.

“Oh, my dearest, fear not! We‘ll make it through tomorrow and we’ll make it through tonight. As long as we‘re together. And we are, aren’t we?“ Aziraphale pulled himself up and cupped Crowley’s face in his palms.

“I want to aspire to be _one_ with you, if only for tonight. I might not have been able to _in_ habit your body today, though I‘d say I‘d very much love to _co_ habit with you from now on. With _all_ the implications.“

“Not afraid of exploding anymore?“ 

It ravished Crowley to see Aziraphale‘s smirk. “Phhhh...! If we explode, it will hopefully be of ... with ... rapture.“

He beamed at Crowley, though suddenly his whole expression shifted to worry, and swallowing hard, to determination again, and pensively he continued. “Crowley, whatever will happen tonight or tomorrow, I want you to know this: If I have to cease this existence, I‘d rather die because I love you. To be precise: I‘d rather be destroyed by loving you and making love with you. I ... I’m sure there‘s salvation hidden in this old prophecy of Agnes. It‘s there, but I still can‘t put my fingers on it yet. So I‘d rather put my fingers on you for the time being, and join my body with yours, if that’s allright with you, my dearest?“

Crowley gaped at him open mouthed, to burst, all of a sudden, into a jubilant laugh. This angel of his, how could he change from insecure fear to bold audacity in the turn of a few thoughts? From being put down all his life to care for the one he loved (and that was him, Crowley! Wahoo!), vowing their love? How could his Angel look at him with this enlightened gaze and savour the shivers he would elicit from his Demon by skimming over every inch of bared skin on his shoulders, his chest and down to his hips?

How would he dare to unbuckle the snake of his belt with his ingenious fingers and free the snake of Eden without further ado, after being restrained for millennia, using a wanton little miracle once he realised his hands would be of no use. (*)

(* Of course they wouldn‘t. Crowley’s trousers could be so tight only _because_ he’d miracle them on and off whenever he felt like it).

Crowley didn‘t have a single clue and he surely didn’t care, if the results were that his own hands were guided to Aziraphale’s waistline, urged to open up trouser buttons sealed for centuries.

And now Crowley obeyed. Obeyed with all his love.

Reverently he revealed Aziraphale‘s buttoned fly, slowly, placid, to unmiracle the whole messy affair of trousers, shoes and layered woolen undergarments zealously in one go.

Thus they kneeled on the bed, their glowing bodies as assigned to them by the Lord, and they smiled.

“Love me!“ they asked, and they started to laugh, as it had been said in complete unison. “Love me, my dearest, for I love you.“ “Love me, Angel, for you are loved.“ “Love me every way you can think of!“

They kissed, they laughed, they took in the sight of each other’s bared bodies, and their hearts and hands reached out for love.

Reverently Crowley let his eyes wander over his Angel‘s fair skin, his soft curves, such contrast to his own edgy features. He leaned in and fully embraced his glowing Angel, not able to retain a moan when he surrendered to the warmth and bliss he was greeted with. His bony torso fitted perfectly into Aziraphale’s softness as they melted into each other’s touch. Their skin and hair entangled and tickled the other in a most exciting manner, only surpassed by the sensations their now really wanted efforts delighted in, embraced between their abdomens. 

“May I - may I touch you?“ Crowley asked gingerly, and both knew _where_ he wanted to touch, where he longed to be touched.

“I thought you‘d never ask.“ With a charmed chuckle Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and chaperoned him to their middle, joining not only breaths as they kissed and gasped, clenched against each other, sampling the new sensation of being reached for in afore underestimated parts of their worldly bodies. 

Thus they embraced and caressed, clung to each other, breathless in the most accurate sense, lost in the moment, lost in each other‘s touch.

“Crowley, will you, what‘s ... next?“ It was only a whisper, hardly audible between sounds of delight.

Crowley held from nuzzling Aziraphale‘s collarbone, discerning every aspect of anticipation in the low sounds.

“What would  _you_ like to do next, my love?“ he pleaded softly, still overwhelmed by the titillatious sensation of being able to touch every inch of Aziraphale‘s bared skin, to actually _feel_ Aziraphale’s eager response to his caresses.

“I would like to feel you, dearest. I would love to feel you, all around me, be surrounded by you. I‘d love to ... enter the garden I have been denying myself for so long. Would you, too?“

Crowley‘s whole face lit up even more. “Sure! Angel, told you before: Anywhere you wanna go.“ With a golden glow of veneration in his eyes he asked “May I indulge you?“

“Dear me, Crowley“, Aziraphale chuckled, the last tension dripping off his shoulders, “you may indulge, regale and spoil me for the rest of our lives. And I will love you even more for it, you beloved vexation of a demon. I‘m yours.“

“Hmmgkh“, Crowley said appreciatively. “Will you lie down for me, my love?“

He leaned in for another kiss and, while Aziraphale melted into his lips, guided him gently to lie on his back again. 

“Now, you‘ve had starters.“ Crowley‘s golden eyes drank in the sight of Aziraphale’s loving gaze. “You‘ve had quite a course of dessert by now.“ He imbibed the anticipating glow on Aziraphale’s face while his palms traced his Angel’s body languidly. “Do you want to try a main course, Angel?“

“What would you recommend?“ Aziraphale asked in a husky voice, clearly forcing his eyes to stay focused on Crowley, soon giving over to the urge to flutter his lids shut when Crowley‘s lips followed his hands in tracing his Angel‘s neck, arms and abdomen, praising this whole angelic body so beautifully adorned with anticipation.

“Myself?“ the demon offered, again, and his voice was once more low, though poised this time, rough with passion and soft from devotion, his demonic, loving soul bared in the vibration of the sound.

“Yes.“ Aziraphale opened his eyes and his hand caressed Crowley’s cheek. “Yes, indeed, I‘d very much love to try that.“

Their eyes found each other, and both smiled, as their souls found each other in their gaze.

“I love you, Aziraphale. Always have, always will,“ Crowley vowed, and the warmth of his words and breath left Aziraphale trembling. “‘m yours. Always have, always will.“ He bent his head and blew another kiss onto Aziraphale, licked him with his tongue and, guided by his Angel‘s hands, reverently embraced him with his lips, caressing this most delicate skin of Aziraphale‘s corporation, taking in his heat, savouring his flavour, cherishing the velvety softness that invited him to Aziraphale’s undeniable enthusiasm.

Eyes closed in devoted concentration, Crowley gently absorbed Aziraphale’s innermost, his palms still tracing his Angel’s body, lavishly exploring his thighs, sensing his abdomen and all these afore hidden secrets between.

With every flick of Crowley’s tounge, every kiss of his lips, every loving touch of his fingers Aziraphale‘s breathing changed from faint, soft gasps to low, deep moans, the angel’s hands in return caressing every part of Crowley that they could reach, until they laced into his hair, entreating Crowley to deepen his ministrations.

And Crowley obeyed. Obeyed with all his love and a passion renewed.

If Aziraphale’s mouth had been sizzling sweet heat, taking in Aziraphale like this was fire. A purgatory, nearly burning the demon to ashes, the hot and fiery urge to please and pleasure each other so near to too much to bear, so near to destruction, a flaming expiation for this greatest of his demonic sins. Crowley burned with the want to indulge his Angel, now that he felt allowed, and he zealously dedicated himself to draw every low moan from his Angel’s lips, as his own lips worshipped the proof of Aziraphale’s glorious exaltation. Now that he felt truly encouraged, he ordained his tongue to slither along his Angel’s luscious fervour over and over, and he hailed every wordless affirmation of rapture, graced every spasm of jubilation, hallowed the taste of Aziraphale’s ecstatic voluptuousness, concelebrating their love, again and again, until his devotion incinerated him alive, until his Angel’s love flooded his tongue and his whole being with blazing heat, clearing Crowley from all sins, purifying him from damnation with the vigour of their passion, with the might of their union.

Crowley claimed everything Aziraphale would offer him, until the scorching heat was gone, until he was saturated with a mellow warmth, a lasting remedy for his demonic soul, and he couldn’t stop trembling himself under these loving hands, and rewarded his Angel even more in return, still kissing and caressing, trying to appease this reciprocal hunger none of them had ever fathomed how abyssal it had been.

“Oh, dear!“ it broke from Aziraphale’s lips, when his body slowly relaxed, small shivers of delight still running under his skin for Crowley to appreciate.

“Oh, Crowley! That... you... oh, I never... oh! Crowley, are you allright, dear?” In between heaving sighs of pleasure, Aziraphale scrutinised Crowley’s face.

“‘m not exploded, Angel,” Crowley hummed, still kissing his way up Aziraphale’s abdomen. He grinned at his dishevelled Angel, broader and happier and _soppier_ than he would’ve ever allowed anybody to think of him a few hours before. “Never felt better, ‘s allright. We can do this. We can... LOVE.” He placed another long, boisterous kiss on Aziraphale’s belly, where that soft skin was most tempting right now. “How ‘bout you, Angel? You ok?”, he inquired gently. 

“Oh, yes. Fine. More than fine. I never... That was... oh, dear, ... oh, dear Lo...“ 

“No! Don’t mention Her!“ Crowley‘s eyes were wide open all of a sudden, his gaze wild, and he jolted up to look into Aziraphale’s eyes fervidly. “Don‘t mention anyone from upstairs or downstairs! Not tonight! T’is our night. Only us! Noone else!“

Aziraphale seemed to congeal. “Of course. Dearest, of course you are right. Didn‘t think about it really.“ A quirk started to twitch in the corner of his lips as he sank back into the bed, limbs all molten again, breath still heaving, and with every word the quirk grew into a wide adoring smile. “You indeed presented me just now with very worthy reasons to cease thinking.“ The smile conquered his face while the angel‘s eyes lit up with sparkles, searching for Crowley‘s gaze. “Maybe I should resolve to just calling out your name, dearest. Or, ...,“ and Crowley‘s eyes widened once more, witnessing this adorable Angel of his revealing yet another of his layers, “Or I‘ll call out for what I do reason we both should be mutually inclined to do next.“

“That being?“ Crowley whispered, slithering up to soak up every sparkle of Aziraphale‘s eyes, pressing his slim body onto Aziraphale’s warm skin, taking in the heat of Aziraphale’s love, all anticipation and yet not prepared for his Angel’s next words. 

“Oh, fuck!“ said the angel airily, swearing for the third time in his worldly presence, all within one single day (and what a day it had been!), though this time he swore with his heart’s delight and as a veritable invitation. 

“Crowley, do close your mouth, dear, I thought I‘d made my wishes clear before ...“

But his own mouth was sealed by Crowley’s lips, the demon laughing and kissing and snapping his fingers all at once, making himself comfortable on his tutting Angel’s glowing body by leisurely capturing his belly between his long legs. 

“Fuck, Aziraphale. Anywhere you wanna go,“ he said in between kisses, these lavish affirmations of his love and lust for his Angel, and he could feel a ravenous hunger arising anew not only in these soft lips, this velvety tongue that reached out for him, claimed him, sucked him into his Angel‘s soul and soaked him with this nearly unbearable angelic love.

“Aziraphale, you sure?“ he asked once more, knowing he‘d accept any answer.

Aziraphale cupped his cheek, beheld the sight of Crowley melting into his palm.

“Crowley, my love. Yes. I am. I love you with my heart and my soul and I want to love you with this corporation as well. I want to indulge in being one with you, even if it should be only this one single time. Tonight I will follow you anywhere you will lead us, at any speed you want to go.“

“Not too fast...?“ Crowley couldn’t help asking.

“Actually, my dear, at the moment I wouldn‘t mind if you‘d speed up a little.“

Crowley laughed, giggled his heart out to his Angel and said with glee “Aziraphale, guess what that miracle was for.“

And, his eyes sinking into Aziraphale’s breathless gaze, he opened up his soul for his angel, reached out for his love, opened up his body for the love he was granted with and allowed his Angel to slowly surmount that last schism between them. 

Aziraphale lay in silence, a wondrous smile lighting up his blue eyes, reflecting the gold of the serpentine. His palms took in every move of Crowley’s hips, as they came closer to each other as ever before, as Crowley cautiously, ever so slowly opened up his torn soul for his Angel, allowed Aziraphale to enter his body and mind, gently claim him, and he lavishly surrounded him, absorbing his flesh, absorbing his soul.

There was no moan, there wasn’t even a gasp. There was only a sigh, of the same wordless breath, as their bodies became one.

.

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to update. My life, as probably many of yours, has been a rough ride in the last months.
> 
> Kudos, comments and especially CC would be deeply appreciated!


End file.
